


"What do you mean you 'took out the cameras from the mansion,' Digg?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: Are you still doing prompts? (This takes place after the battle to win Starling City.) "What do you mean you took out cameras from the mansion, Digg?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"What do you mean you 'took out the cameras from the mansion,' Digg?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Are you still doing prompts? (This takes place after the battle to win Starling City.) "What do you mean you took out cameras from the mansion, Digg?"

"What do you mean you 'took out the cameras from the mansion,' Digg?" Oliver asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

The trio had just gotten off the plane from Lian Yu and were being lead to a black town car parked on the tarmac. Oliver had stopped upon hearing one of his partners, and prompted Digg to explain his previous comment about how Oliver won’t feel like he’s being watched anymore, now that Slade was gone.

"After you lost the mansion, while I was helping you move out, I found these tiny little security cameras in the wall. Hell, those things were everywhere; in the hallways, on lamps, on the edges of paintings. I know they weren’t put there by your mother; I was on your security team once upon a time, remember? I figured someone else planted them to spy on you, so I swept the place and got rid of them." Diggle shrugged as he opened the back door for the other two. Oliver and Felicity stood frozen in place; they stared at him until Felicity finally spoke.

"Are you sure? Because maybe, you know, you missed one because-"

"Felicity, I am ex- special forces. I think I know how to properly execute a bug sweep on a building, even one as big as the Queen Mansion," he scoffed teasingly. Felicity gulped and slowly turned her head to meet Oliver’s gaze.

"What? What am I missing? Those weren’t your cameras, were they Oliver? Damn it, guys, you know I hate to be kept out of the loop," Digg shook his head. His two friends looked at him, mouths slightly open. Realization finally dawned on him. "Oh. Oh my God. Oliver, you took Felicity to the mansion."

"Uh, huh," Oliver nodded, blinking.

"Wait. So if Slade’s cameras weren’t watching us that night, then how did he-" She looked up at Oliver, who met her gaze. He seemed as baffled as she did.

"You two must be more convincing actors than any of us thought," Digg said, smirking. "Looks like you two might need another second to, uh, talk."

Oliver gestured for her to enter the car first.

"Oh, this is gonna be an interesting ride back home," Felicity mumbled. "Not that it’s not always an interesting ride back home. It’s just that, well, with the way we left Starling, what with all the damage and rubble and fire - you know, I think there’s still a fire going on in town - and now this conversa- I’m just gonna stop talking and head inside the car now. Okay, yeah."

"Man, for once I am really glad to be your driver," Digg laughed as Oliver followed her inside.


End file.
